


Blind Fool Love

by PeroxideMermaid



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxideMermaid/pseuds/PeroxideMermaid
Summary: a blind Robin Hood kisses Regina for the first time.





	Blind Fool Love

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up of a prompt I replied to on Curious Cat. Enjoy.

The timber of her voice reminds him of a beautiful rainbow in a dewy morning.

When he first met Regina two months ago, something like hope sparked in his chest. After his accident where he lost his eyesight and his family, he had never been able to reach a place where happiness was possible. Not until he met her.

  
“You look gloomy.” A female voice said and he instantly perked up.

“Not anymore.” He replied back nonchalantly. Robin felt his hand become sweaty and his mind to race. “Hey Regina can I ask you for a favor?”

“Oh.” He heard her say followed by the sound of what he can only assume is the chair scrapping on the floor. “What can I do for You?”

Robin swallowed thickly. “Would you mind if I see you?” A nervous laugh, “And by see I mean touch your face. But if you feel uncomfortable...”

“No by all means, feel ahead.”

  
He shouldn’t be feeling this excited but he does. Especially when Regina grabbed his hand and placed them on each side of her face. The initial contact was warm and delicate, like she was transporting precious cargo between her hands. It inwardly made a smile bloom. Then his hands were touching her skin and he almost melted.

  
She felt perfect. He began his exploration really slowly. Fingertips moving carefully over the expanse of her face. Eyebrows, eyes, nose, her ears (which made her shudder and Robin feel delight inside) and then her mouth. He was extr careful and slow there. “You are beautiful.” He muttered, running his thumb over the edge of her upper lip. There was a small sort of dent, which made him deduce. “A scar?” It was more like a question.

Regina nodded. “Ever since I was litttle my mother had an insane set of rules. It is prohibited to go into the garden without proper supervision...” she imitated her mother’s voice and Robin almost laugh but he didn’t want to interrupt her. Plus he was enjoying the way her breath felt over his skin. “I was super sad that day because daddy wasn’t coming home and he and i would usually sit in the garden to talk. I felt so lonely that I went to the garden alone. There was a cat and I wanted to play with it but I accidentally kicked a bucket, the cat got startled and well...” she took his thumb and placed it over the scar. “That’s the result.” When She finally stopped talking, she released a long breath, it prompt him to place a hand on her neck while his thumb was still pressed over her lip. Anyone would think of this situation as off but for him it was just perfect, she was perfect.

  
“The more I get to know you, the more layers you seem to have. You’re fascinating, Regina Mills.” She snorted out a laugh and shook her head.

“You’re Just Saying that. But thanks.”

  
“I’m being honest.” Quipped in complete seriousness. “I want to know you, all of you. I may not be able to see but I can at least look into your soul. That’s the only place that matters.” It was strange, he felt like things were right between them. That there was so much to be explored and he wanted that. Wanted to know her completely, and give himself completely to her.

Robin stopped hesitating and kissed her.

  
She was surprised. He felt it in the way she stiffened under his touch but then her hands were on his cheek and his was a goner. Robin closed his eyes and got closer to her, feeling bolder. Lip biting, and fingers through her hair. It felt like they were being fed to the flames of passion and neither of them wanted it to stop.

But stop they must because their lungs were burning. Robin pressed his forehead against Regina’s, breathing heavy.

“Well, I might just let you look at me more often.”

  
He laughed but pretty much agreed to that. 


End file.
